How Do I Live
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jade's parents are moving will she have to too? If she leaves how is Beck going to handle it? Enjoy Serene Cullen


How Do I Live

Jade sat in her normal seat in Sikowitz's class knowing viciously on her lip. Beck was on stage with Andre doing a scene but she honestly couldn't be paying less attention. She bit down again thinking how she'd end up telling Beck the bad news.

"Jade," Beck rushed off stage in the middle of his scene and took his girlfriend's face in his hand. He looked at her with concerned eyes and grabbed a tissue putting it to her lip.

"What are you doing?" Jade mumbled out.

"You're bleeding," Beck informed her.

"Beck you take care a Jade in the bathroom Robbie you come up here and finish the scene," Sikowitz informed.

"Come on," Beck said helping Jade up.

"I'm fine," Jade protested but followed him anyways.

"Why were you biting your lip so hard anyways?" Beck said once they were in the teacher's bathroom which the janitor had let them into. He had a wet paper towel on her lips and she was seated on the countertop.

"I don't know how to tell you," she confessed.

"Just tell me. You know it won't change the fact that I love you."

"I know," Jade said as tears began to brim the tough girls eyes "but it'll seriously mess everything up." Beck's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend begin to cry. She'd only cried a few times with him and none of the times were good they were serious. Now he was a little more nervous than before.

"Babe just tell me," he whispered trying to be strong since he knows she needs him.

She inhaled deeply and began "my parents are moving to Italy and they're taking me with them."

Beck just stared at her, he honestly didn't know how to respond. "No," he whispered. "No," he said louder pulling her to him.

Beck was crying now as he held the only woman he'd ever love. He kissed the top of her head quickly before deciding that wasn't enough and capturing her lips. She screeched and pulled back glaring at him a little. "Sorry," he said looking at her now bleeding lip again.

"It's ok you didn't mean to hurt me," she sighed. "And I understand, I mean, I'll miss you too. I love you."

Beck smiled affectionately knowing that Jade hated to admit her love in public. "God I love you," he said holding her to him.

Two weeks later she was gone they both cried when she left and her parents nearly had to drag her away. They texted every night but eventually Jade ended it. She told Beck she loved him more than anything so she wanted him to be able to see anyone he wanted and not stay hung up on her.

"Hi hun," Tori said walking up smiling to her new boyfriend, Beck.

"Hey," he smiled lightly. She took his arm and held it to her a little too close to her bust for what Beck felt was appropriate. He did nothing though as they walked into Sikowitz's first period class. Everyone was a little perturbed as they walked in because a large curtain hung over the stage.

"Let's sit over here babe," Tori cooed to Beck. After a month and a half dating she was becoming more claimful of Beck.

"Sure," he said sitting in the chair next to her waiting for Sikowitz to explain the curtain. She grabbed her chair which she apparently thought was too far away from him and set it _right_ up against his.

"Uh hi," he said giving her an awkward smile.

"Hey," she smiled flirtily and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ok class," Sikowitz finally walked in. "We have a new student today and they need to do the bird scene."

The curtain opened and Beck blinked about eighty times a second. Andre and Cat had the same reaction. Tori however was glaring with flames in her eyes.

On the stage performing the scene with every ounce of perfection was Jade. As she finished she didn't ask if she'd done ok she just walked off the stage and everyone applauded. Cat was the first to run up to her and she hugged her so tight it made both of them hurt. But Jade laughed, she was glad to have one of her old friends back.

Andre was next and he practically ripped Cat from Jade's body to hug her. Jade was comfortable in Andre's arms and trusted him well enough not to pull away. She didn't laugh but a soft smile did grow.

Jade looked at Beck almost expectantly but everything about her wonderful mood crashed as she saw Tori possessively holding Beck's arm. Her smile turned to something of uncomprehendable hurt. She shook her head and looked at the ground. Andre and Cat shot Tori a dirty look as they led Jade to a seat in between them.

Beck stared longingly at Jade but Tori had nails to rival a cat's and she had sunk them into him hard. As the bell rang they stood up together and walked out of class Tori still clawing into him.

"Hi," it was Jade's soft voice. She was dressed in something that was obviously Italian wear and it looked fabulous on her.

"Hi," Beck said smiling widely and moving towards her only to be stopped by Tori.

"I'm dating Beck now," Tori said possessively.

"Beck can choose who he wants to date. He's a big boy."

"You had your chance with Beck, he was even going to let you keep dating him from seas away. But you said _no_," Tori smirked triumphantly at Jade.

"I did because I only wanted him happy. And if a slut like you makes him happy that's his-" Jade was cut off as Beck kissed her hard and they both grabbed onto each other and kissed passionately.

"It's only you," Beck whispered into Jade's hair.

"Good because I wouldn't know how to live without you," she whispered holding onto him.

"You'll never have to learn."


End file.
